


A new view; The chamber of secrets

by DarkStorm01



Series: Harry Potter; A new view [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStorm01/pseuds/DarkStorm01
Summary: This is a recreation of the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets told from the view of my original male character. I've changed the age of Bill Weasley, so he is a year older than the twins - in his fifth year.





	1. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 1 

Hogwarts' Express 

As the flying ford angler crossed London with Ron and Harry inside, a blond male walked along the corridor of the Hogwarts' Express. His hair fell past his shoulders in elegant waves. Long bangs lay over his face obscuring the top of his amber eyes. He noticed an almost empty compartment with only a brown curly haired girl. "Do you mind if I sit here?" He questioned nervously. 

The bushy haired girl turned to face him, he was now able to see her brown eyes. "Of course," she said without hesitation. "I'm Hermione by the way, second year Gryffindor." As she said this her bucked front teeth became evident. 

"I'm Matt, Matt Canis" the blond said smiling. When Harry and Ron failed to show up to the compartment, Hermione decided to make conversation with her new companion. She soon deciphered that Matt was very intelligent for one of his age, even surpassing her own intelligence. 

As the journey continued, several members of Hermione's year joined them in the compartment. When the small space was almost full, Draco Malfoy and his cronies waltzed in. "Well, well, well if it isn't Granger" the sleeked haired male drawled. "Have Potter and Weasley already dumped you for someone else?" Although Matt had yet to look up, he could tell that Hermione had bristled while Malfoy had said whose words.

"You know Malfoy, I've been wondering if your hair was dyed? Or has it always been so pathetically pale. And whilst you're finally listening to someone other than your two-faced father, Hermione doesn't need to Harry and Ron. She'd out-smart you and your duckling any day," Matt sneered, barely looking at Malfoy.

"Who are you?"  Malfoy questioned his pale blue eyes piercing the side of the other blonde's head. 

"I'm your intellectual superior and more importantly your magical superior." Matt said with a smirk. His wand was held loosely in his right hand. The pale cream dogwood began to glow while pointing straight at Malfoy's face. "Now how about you move, or I blast you out cold and no one can blame me. A young wizard that hasn't started Hogwarts yet, loses control of his magic because he got threatened." His smirk grew, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. Malfoy fought the urge to throw back a subpar insult and hastily retreated from the doorway. 


	2. The sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sorting of the first year students.   
> Thoughts are in itallics

Chapter 2 

The Sorting

 

The Hogwarts express slowed to a stop at Hogsmeade station. A bellowing was carried over the chatter of the mingling students. “First years over here. First years over here.” Matt managed to look over the heads of the other students to see the bushy bearded grounds keeper, Hagrid. Matt felt someone pushing him from behind, he looked around to see Hermione. He realised that he had frozen on the spot. He began to walk slowly through the crowd towards the tall man. Hagrid lead the first years towards the black lake where the fleet of boats lay in wait.  He stepped into the boat and sat opposite a red-haired girl, a blonde girl and a blond boy. The boats drifted across the surface of the coal coloured lake. As the boats left the shadows of the forest, they slipped into the waters illuminated by the lights of Hogwarts castle. Even though Matt had heard of how beautiful the castle was, the sight still took his breath away. Hagrid lead them to a stone set of stairs once they had passed under a large rock formation. When they reached the top of the steps they stood in front of a large pair of wooden doors. Hagrid reached forwards to knock on the solid oak, opening on command to reveal the entrance hall and a brown-haired stern looking professor.  Matt thought “ _this must be Professor McGonagall_.”

 

“Thank you, Hagrid” She said before directing her attention to the mass of students waiting in front of her. She guided the young students past an open doorway filled with witches and wizards. The magnitude of voices caused Matt’s ears to ring. Professor McGonagall left them in a room adjacent to hall. They only waited a few minutes before she returned, leading them back to the open hallway. Matt managed to find himself on the righthand side of the cluster of new students. Even though he isn’t looking, he could feel the eyes of every student staring at them. As he glanced towards the opposite side of the hall, he saw a mass of familiar bushy, brown hair. McGonagall unrolled a long piece of parchment and began to call out names. But Matt wasn’t paying attention to the names, he was too busy studying the magical signatures of the students.

“Canis, Matthew” McGonagall called out, breaking Matt from his stupor. He tentatively approached the stool. As he sat down, the professor put the sorting hat onto his head. The brown fabric fell past his eyes obscuring his vision.  

_“Ah, well how interesting. A young wizard with a great deal of knowledge about the legal system.”_ A slinky voice entered his head.

_“Oh great, a hat that knows legilimency, just my luck”_ He thought, directing the snarky comment towards the voice. Even though his ears could still pick up the hum from the students, he heard a small chuckle.

_“Well aren’t you intelligent, however you were kind enough to someone you just meet only a few hours ago, brave enough to stand up to someone older then you but cunning enough to get away with threating him. You could easily fit into any of the houses. The question is where you want to go?”_ The voice continues.

_“I want to go to Gryffindor, it’s were my loyalty will be shown, its where bravery needs intelligence, where cunning will be tested. Ignorance is bold, and knowledge reserved,”_ he reasoned with the voice of the hat.

_“It seems that you thought about this, then it better be_ ‘Gryffindor!” The hat belted the last word. Matt stood up as the hat was lifted from his head. He looked directly towards the table were his house was. Hermione was waving for him to sit beside her.

 

After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up to address the whole student body “To all those who are new welcome to Hogwarts, here your houses are your families. But now, let the feast begin.” Matt poured over the extravagant meal and delicious deserts. When all food was cleared, Dumbledore sent the houses to bed. The prefect that lead the first year Gryffindors had long red straight hair which fell past his collar, his name was Bill Weasley. He was a very kind wizard and an alpha as well. He showed them into the common room, hidden behind a portrait.  


	3. The attacks

Chapter 3 

The attacks. 

Matt was still shaken from Colin being attack. Colin was one of the few in his year that he actually spoke to. Whoever the attacker was had just made it personal. Since the first attack, Matt had researched about the chamber of secrets and was constantly on the look-out for any evidence about who the attacker could be. After the second attack, Matt had hypothesised that the attacker must be a creature under the control of someone in the school.

 

“Canis. What are you doing here?”  Matt looked up through his bangs to see Professor Snape peering at him over his hooked nose.

 

Matt took his time before answering the black-haired professor. “It’s the library, professor. I’m reading a book. I’m also trying to find information about the monster in the chamber of secrets.”

 

“Interesting. I wasn’t aware Gryffindor’s read books. In all my experience, they simply run at trouble head-first.” The potions master stated simply.

 

“Not my problem that you only pay attention to _Potter_ , _”_ sassed Matt. “Well that scar is rather distracting don’t you think.” The head of Slytherin bristled at the remark.

 

“I presume from your overly confident tone that you have a theory,” Snape remarked. His long black robes billowing for his small movements.

 

“Well of course, I’m not a fool.” Matt smirked as he said this, motioning towards the parchment in front of him. The parchment had several notes and pictures, most of which were scrawled over. The pictures showed several creatures, a giant snake being one of them. “There could be several creatures within the chamber, but I think it is most likely a basilisk. I mean, the Slytherin’s fixation on snakes really takes obsession to a next level.”

 

“Fascinating,” Snape drawled, eyeing the blond and slinking out of the library door.


	4. Hermione

Chapter 4 

Hermione

 

The day of the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff arrived and Matt was found in the library yet again. He had made himself comfortable in a shallow out-cove by a small window overlooking the quidditch pitch. His blond hair had grown during the past couple of months, now extending to his waist.  His long bangs obscured most of his vision allowing Hermione to approach him, unnoticed. Hermione sat down opposite him, reaching into her bag and producing a piece of parchment.

 

“I believe this is yours,” Hermione said as she handed him the parchment. Matt jolted at her presence. He reached for it and turned the piece of parchment around. To his surprise he saw his own drawings and notes on the chamber of secrets. “You know I didn’t even know where to start before I found that.” Hermione’s brown eyes gleamed as the sun shone onto them. “How long have you been investigating this?”

 

“Since the first attack. I managed to narrow it down to one creature. A basilisk,” Matt whispered trying not to draw attention to them. Hermione quickly scribbled something on the page before jumping up and running out of the library. Matt gave a confused glance at her as she left but paid no attention until he heard a crash. He immediately got up from the seat and ran to the source of the sound only to find… Hermione, stiff as a board sprawled across the floor. Matt froze as if he was the one that had been the one petrified. Slowly, his body regained motion. He rushed from the hallway in search of a teacher, tears cascading down his face. As he ran through the corridors, he almost collided with Professor Snape.

 

“Canis, where are you off to in such a rush,” Snape bristled, as the young blond skidded to a halt in front of him.

 

Matt’s tears kept streaming down his face as he looked up at the professor. “There’s been another attack. In the library,” Matt choked out, pushing through the waves of emotions.

 

Snape took one look at the blond’s face before striding off towards the library, Matt scampering after him.

 

When Snape saw Hermione, he understood Matt’s tears. There were two young girls, both petrified, stiff as floorboards. He called for Madam Pomfrey and sent a message straight to Professor McGonagall before turning to the blond and crouching down to his level. He placed a hand on Matt’s shoulder, stilling the young wizard and directed Matt’s gaze away from his frozen friend.  

 

Madam Pomfrey arrived shortly, accompanied by Hagrid who helped her carry the two petrified girls to the hospital wing. Severus steered Matt towards his office for a draught to cure shock.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

Chapter 5 Ginny MIA

Professor McGonagall had just told them that Ginny had been taken into the chamber of secrets. This meant that the school would be closed. Matt looked to the table by the window with contained the rest of the Weasley family. Although one was missing, Ron. Out of the corner of the eye he saw a ruffled black hair and a head of red moving towards the portrait hole. Drawing little attention to himself he moved to follow them. Ron and Harry quickly moved through the halls of Hogwarts.

 

Matt followed them to the third floor and straight to Lockhart’s office. He hid behind a suit of armour waiting for Harry and Ron to return. He waited for only a minute when Harry and Ron reappeared with Ron pointing his broken wand at Lockhart’s back. They all quickly retreated from the corridor to the stairs leading to the second floor. Matt recognised the location of the first attack, the latest message the heir of Slytherin wrote still visible on the wall. It now made sense the place where it all started was the place where the chamber was located. Matt heard a strange hissing noise, peered through keyhole Matt saw the sinks inside the bathroom sinking into the floor.   

 

Matt headed towards the dungeon to find Professor Snape. Matt reached Snape’s office without resistance. However, the door open to reveal not Professor Snape but Professor Dumbledore. The white-haired man looked through his semi moon shaped glasses into the blond’s amber eyes.  

 

“Hello Matthew, I presume you have information about what is happening” Dumbledore said as he smiled although the implicates were more serious. The white haired stepped back into office. Matt moved gingerly into the office seeing professor Snape.

 

“I know where the chamber is located. It’s in the girl’s bathroom on the second.” Matt said as he looked between the two wizards. Dumbledore smiled approvingly while Snape looked interest. “Harry and Ron took Lockhart though the passage way, they’re own their own right now. With a Basilisk.”

 

Dumbledore’s face took a sympathetic look. “Everything will be alright Matthew.”

 

Small time skip.

 

To Matt’s relieve Harry and Ron escaped the chamber of secrets with minimal injuries. Dumbledore smiled at the students as they all enter the great hall. All the students were in their pyjamas.

 

“It is good to see everyone is well. The good news is the monster inside chamber of secrets has been killed” Dumbledore announced his voice reverberating against the hall. “As you are all out of your beds I think it is a promising idea to have a celebratory feast, please enjoy.”

 

As the feast continue the petrified pupils came through the doors of the hall. Most quickly joined their friends however Hermione hugged Ron and Harry before sitting down by Matt. “You know you’re the unsung hero of this story.”


End file.
